Defiance Division
The Defiance Division is a highly elite special forces group of the U.S. Army created in the 2250’s, founded for the purpose of protecting the world from extraordinary threats. The very existence of the Defiance Division is denied, and only the most trustworthy officers are given any information about it. Its members consist only of artificial superhumans. The Division is used for the most dangerous and high-stakes missions where regular humans are not sufficient to guarantee success. The Defiance Division is primarily tasked with direct action and unconventional operations. The Defiance Division is the United State’s last option for the most risky and classified missions. Organization The Division is under the control of a small section of the Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC), but is given large amounts of autonomy and control over their own operations. The Defiance Division is quite small compared to other special forces groups, consisting of approximately 1,000 total members, less than 100 of which are field operators. Because of the low number of trained soldiers in the Division, they are organized into small units. There are four total assault troops, each consisting of three squads with two teams each. Each troop is commanded by a major and each squad is led by an NCO, usually a staff sergeant. All troops and the Division as a whole is run by a colonel and several lieutenant colonels under their command. Every operator in the Division is an artificial superhuman, sometimes called a Defier, which are grouped into teams of 4-6 people. For small-scale missions, single teams may be sent, but for more complex operations several squads can be used at a time. All members of the Division are required to live on-base and are not allowed to interact with the public. Recruitment Soldiers of the Defiance Division are not recruited like regular military units, since all soldiers must be superhuman. Every operator of the Division is carefully designed and created at Site-006, where they undergo special training and durability testing and a leadership assessment. If they pass, they will be promoted to an NCO rank depending on their performance and assigned to a team. Otherwise, they will be given the rank of specialist. Officers and other personnel must be assigned to the Division and transferred in secret. Most support personnel of the Division are recruited from Site-006 and are the very best in their fields of work, along with having had close involvement with the Defiance Project. Officers assigned to the Division must be at least a major, and officers put in command of the Division must be a lieutenant colonel or colonel and have been a site overseer of Site-006. Training After their initial creation, Defiers enter a specialized training program designed specifically for them. Since they are designed with enhanced strength and stamina, they forgo basic physical training and instead focus on specific skills and abilities that would be impossible or impractical for unaugmented humans to perform. Their training focuses on performance in extreme environments against well-protected targets and emphasizes effective teamwork and improvisation with a small amount of people, while making good use of any unique strengths they may have. Their training begins with a short assessment of their physical capabilities, requiring them to do advanced strength and movement exercises such as one finger push-ups, balance testing, precision jumping, and a 5 mile sprint. They also undergo fear testing to determine such things as acrophobia or claustrophobia. After physical testing they will be put through marksmanship training with several weapons and taught weapon improvisation. Then they move onto specialized training, which includes learning demolition, hostage rescue tactics, recon, assassination, and manipulation of massive objects. Adaptability is an extremely important skill learned by the Defiers. They must be able to keep calm under great pressure and analyze a situation as quickly as possible and find the best possible course of action. Unlike other special forces teams, the Defiance Division rarely plans their operations over a long period of time. They are meant to respond quickly to immediate threats of inconceivable nature, and are allowed to take extreme measures in order to succeed in their missions. Defiers History Category:Organizations